Music
"Music" is the tenth chapter of Wayside School is Falling Down. Synopsis Benjamin tries to tell Mrs. Jewls his name during music class. Plot This chapter opens by stating Benjamin still hasn't told the class he isn't Mark Miller. He notes that his grades are better than ever, he's always being picked first for kickball, and the girls in class seem to like him. He assumes that being known as Mark Miller has made him a much more talented student, but he knows he has to tell Mrs. Jewls the truth. He raises his hand and Mrs. Jewls hands him a tambourine. What Benjamin didn't know is that Mrs. Jewls was handing out instruments for music class, and Mrs. Jewls had just asked who wanted the tambourine. She then asks who wants the triangle, and Joe raises his hand. He briefly questions why it's called a triangle. John suggests it's because it's shaped like a triangle, but Mrs. Jewls states that can't be right because otherwise, a tambourine would be a circle. Rondi then suggests it was probably invented by someone named Joe Triangle, and Mrs. Jewls felt that was a likely explanation. Sharie gets the glockenspiel. No one asks why it's called that because it's obvious. Stephen gets the bells and asks why they are called that. No one knows. Joy, Todd, Leslie, and Jenny get drums, Calvin and Bebe each get a cymbal, D.J. gets a gong, and the Three Erics each get kazoos. Mrs. Jewls lets the music begin, but notices Benjamin isn't playing and asks what's wrong. Benjamin tries to tell Mrs. Jewls that his name isn't Mark Miller, but Mrs. Jewls can't hear him and tells him to be louder. The class misunderstands Mrs. Jewls's comment and they all decide to play louder. As everyone continues to make noise, Benjamin tries to tell Mrs. Jewls his name is Benjamin, but Mrs. Jewls asks him to speak louder, so the class plays louder yet again. Benjamin hollers his name as loud as he can, but he can't be heard over the music, so Mrs. Jewls asks him to speak louder. Everyone prepares to play as loud as possible, when the door flies open. The school principal, Mr. Kidswatter walks into the room. Mrs. Jewls asks Principal Kidswatter what's wrong, and he explains that several teachers are complaining about the music in Mrs. Jewls's class because the students are having trouble hearing. Mrs. Jewls understands the complaints, and Mr. Kidswatter exits the room. Mrs. Jewls tells the class they need to play as loud as they can so all the other students at Wayside School can hear them. Benjamin, who has given up on trying to tell Mrs. Jewls his name, plays the tambourine instead, and Mrs. Jewls thinks his playing is excellent. Benjamin assumes Mark Miller must also be a better musician than Benjamin Nushmutt. Characters *Benjamin Nushmutt *Mrs. Jewls *Joe *John *Joe Triangle (debut, mentioned) *Rondi *Sharie *Stephen *Joy *Todd *Jenny *Leslie *Calvin *Bebe Gunn *D.J. *Eric Fry *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Paul *Mr. Kidswatter (debut) Trivia *This marks Mr. Kidswatter's first appearance in the Wayside School series.' *The cartoon episode "Music Lessons" may be based on this episode. Gallery Music 1989.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Music 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Music Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Music Benjamin D.J..PNG|Peter Allen second illustration (UK) Music Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Wayside School is Falling Down chapters Category:Book chapters